Daddy and Me: Questions
by taxc
Summary: Athrun's little daughter, Lesi saw something in school that bothered her and so she decided to ask her Dad about it, filled with questions, memories, sweets and kid cuteness! Another part of my mini kid series!


Wow! Can you believe it's been a year already? I actually started typing this on June 2012 but I never got a chance to finish it but since I was in the mood, it's time for a new Zala family story! Featuring the sweetest guy ever Athrun Zala and his adorable twins! Plus, Shinn Asuka (I always liked him) and his little son! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: GS/GSD=don't own, Kids=own

* * *

"Daddy!"

Athrun didn't have time to react for he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

"Oof!"

He looked down to find two sets of smiling faces, one from his daughter and the other from his son. Their bright eyes shining, showing the love they held for him. He smiled back as he bent down and carried both of them at once.

"You okay?"

Athrun glanced up to find Shinn with his son as well. The black haired little boy had his arms around his father's neck, his eyes reflecting the same amazement and joy as his own children.

"I'm fine but I didn't expect to see so soon the two of you so soon."

"But isn't it great, Daddy! We get to spend more time with you!" His son, Alex, and the older of the twins exclaimed.

Athrun smile grew. His kids really knew how to brighten his day.

"Daddy."

Athrun turned his attention to his daughter. "Yes, Celeste?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what, sweetheart?"

"I can't tell you right now but it is a matter of dire importance."

Athrun chuckled as his daughter's choice of words. He had never heard a 5 year old use those words in that order before.

"Alright, alright. Hey Shinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take care of Alex for awhile?"

"Sure. We can go look at the new gundams."

With those words Alex instantly began to squirm and Athrun quickly bent down and let his son go. Alex dashed up to Shinn and tugged on his slacks.

"Are we really going to look at the new gundams, Uncle Shinn?"

"If you really want to.."

"Yes!" The two boys screamed in unison.

Shinn smiled at their excitement. He set his own son down and he soon realized the error of his ways for the two little boys instantly dashed into another direction and Shinn had to run after them. It's amazing their short legs can move that fast.

Athrun grinned at the three retreating figures before he returned his attention to his daughter. He was surprised to see that she was pouting.

"What's wrong Les?"

"Nothing, I just have to talk to you, really, really badly!" The girl looked at him with pleading as she clung to him in what seemed like desperation.

"Alright, let's go to my office. Would you like a piggy back ride?"

"Yes!" The girl squealed as she began to jump up and down in excitement. Athrun grinned as he bent down and allowed her to climb on his back before the blue haired pair made their way to the office but not without numerous greets and stops because when you are a bubbly 5 year old with an equally handsome yet kind and respected father, it was only natural to receive attention.

Once they were in his office, he set Lesi down and she immediately ran for her father's candy jar since his lovable wife demanded he kept it there for her benefit.

"Wow! Slow down Lesi! And what did I say about climbing tables?" Athrun scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I forgot. I just love candy!"

He smiled at her announcement. "_So much like your mother." _He patted her on the head before he picked her up and sat her on his lap, handing her a blueberry lollipop, her favourite flavor.

"Thank you Daddy!" She began to suck on the lollipop happily then she glanced up at him as if she just remembered something.

"Ohh right! I have a question! Well I have questions."

"Then go right ahead and ask them. I'm all ears."

He pinched her cheek teasingly causing her to giggle.

"Well..you see Daddy..Today in school during our break time I saw three girls and one of them was crying and then...I'm not sure but I heard one girl say that you can only have one best friend and I think that was why the girl was sad.. Is it true what she said Daddy? That you can only have one best friend?"

"There is no number to how many best friends you can have Lesi. It depends on you. If you want three or just one, it doesn't matter as long as you both feel that you deserve the title. In fact, I have two best friends." Athrun answered with a chuckle.

"Really! Daddy! You do? Who? I know Uncle Kira is one of them but who's the other one." Lesi asked. He eyes were wide with disbelief as she unconsciously grabbed onto her father's collar making it look like she was interrogating him. Her father laughed slightly and ruffled her hair.

"Easy Lesi, you we're always the excitable type and how about you guess? Hmm? Let's make this a game."

"Ohh okay! Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Girl"

"Oooohh... umm..have I met her before?"

"Of course! A lot of times actually." Athrun replied with a smile.

"Is it Auntie Lacus?"

"No."

"Auntie Mirillia?"

"Not exactly."

"Auntie Shiho?"

"Nope."

This went on for a few minutes before the little girl finally cried out in frustration.

"Ahh! I don't know! Who is it Daddy?! You have to tell me!"

"How about this? She is your Uncle Kira's twin sister."

"Mommy? No way! I thought she was only my mommy and your wife!" The child gasps like a teenager receiving the latest gossip.

Athrun laughed lightly at her reaction. "Why is it so hard to believe that your mommy is also my best friend?"

"I dunno cuz she's mommy! I just never thought about it before..." Lesi admitted while placing a finger to her chin. "How did you know anyway? That mommy is your best friend?"

"Well, she always understood me the most, even more than I understand myself which is ironic considering the fact we were from two separate races but regardless of that she treated me the way she would anyone else. She didn't look up nor did she look down, she didn't see me as a Coordinator or a soldier..she saw me as Athrun Zala and when she saved me from my destroyed Gundam just to scream at my face that was when I knew, I would never let her go."

He had a fond look in his eyes as he unconsciously gripped the amulet he was given all those years ago.

"You really love Mommy, don't you Daddy?"

"You bet I do! She will always be the only one for me! Hot temper and all!" Athrun laughed as he kissed his daughter on the head causing her to giggle.

"But Daddy can you really do that? Marry your best friend? How many titles can you have anyway? This is confusing..." Lesi sighed.

"Yes, it is and to be honest Lesi. I can't really explain the bond between two best friends. It is something very indescribable but I will tell you this, it doesn't happen overnight. It takes months, even years of work but one day you will wake up and realize just how much that person means to you and then you will know who your best friend is. So don't worry about the rules because there are none! You can have two or three best friends if you want! They can even be Coordinators or Naturals or a mix of both!"

"Can a boy be my best friend Daddy?"

Athrun froze at her words but as his daughter looked at him with her hopeful smile, he couldn't help but agree."Of course..." He laughed nervously "But if he breaks your heart, I'll ring his neck."

"What? I didn't hear the last part."

"Ohh nothing! It was nothing! Haha! Now how about we go and find your brother huh? I'm sure he is waiting for us." He said, quickly changing the subject. He really didn't feel like explaining the complex subject of when best friends fall in love with each other. No, he would avoid that subject for as long as possible. He was about to pick her up when she screamed her disapproval.

"Wait! Daddy! There is one more thing..."

"Alright what is?"

Lesi began to search her pocket before she pulled out a ring made out of paper with a red bead on the middle.

"Our teacher told us that best friends give each other hand made things and since boys can be your best friend so...Daddy, will you be my first best friend?"

Athrun blinked surprised that his daughter would ask him something so...special. He mentally scolded himself for freaking out from his daughter's earlier question. How stupid on him to thing she would be interested in boys. He chuckled to himself before he took a breath before and faced her with the happiest smile Lesi had ever seen.

"Of course Lesi, it would be an honour to be your first best friend."

Lesi smiled back and slipped the paper ring on his finger before giving her dad a big hug. "I love you Daddy, now and forever and ever."

"I love you too Lesi, now and forever and ever." He answered closing his eyes, embracing her tightly.

* * *

"Daddy! Where did you and Lesi go!" Alex screamed when he saw the blue haired pair walk towards him laughing. He pouted. He hated it when he didn't know what was going on."

"Sorry we took so long. Lesi had questions to ask me." Athrun bent down and patted his son on the head affectionately. The boy instantly smiled, pouting all gone.

"Then I have a question too!"

"And what is your question?"

"Can we get ice cream? Please? Please? Please! I promise I'll still eat dinner! Please Daddy please! I want ice cream so bad!"

Athrun chuckled as his soon continued to look at him with his big green puppy dog eyes complete with small whimpering sounds. "Alright and while we're at it, will get some for your mommy as well!"

"Yay! Ice cream! Thank you Daddy! You're the bestest of the best." Alex hugged his father tightly causing Athrun to smile. Who knew being a dad came with so much praise? He could get use to this.

"Shinn? How about you and Nathan? Would you like to come with us?"

"I'd love to but...Nathan picked this time to take a nap."

Sure enough, Nathan was curled up in his father's arms sleeping peacefully, his hands lightly gripping his father's white uniform jacket.

"Aww but Nathan loves ice cream too Uncle Shinn! I'm sure he'll wake up once we tell him." Alex explained.

"Yeah Uncle Shinn! He never gets cranky when there's ice cream!" Lesi added.

Shinn couldn't help but smile at their encouragement. "I guess we could go but I need to change out of my uniform first."

"Yes!" The twins cheered. "To the ice cream store!"

A few minutes later the group found themselves seated in an ice cream parlour across a children's park filled with swings, slides, see saws, a jungle gym and a huge plastic castle. True to the twin's words, Nathan was wide awake and happily eating a mess of chocolate and nuts, numerous napkins tucked into his collar. Shinn eyed his son wearily making sure none of the chocolate would land themselves on his school uniform because if it did, his wife would kill him. Chocolate stains are a pain to remove, he knows, he tried.

Celeste, like her mother, was also not a very clean eater since the caramel syrup had managed to stick on her face as well as a couple of marshmallows, chocolate chips and sprinkles. Luckily, Athrun was smart enough to tie her long blue hair back. The last thing she needed was blue strands mixing with the caramel syrup.

Alex on the other hand was more of Athrun, etiquette wise since he was basically stain and syrup free except for the fact he was swallowing everything in huge gulps making it seem as though he was immune to a little something called brain freeze.

They were about to finish their frozen concoctions when a very familiar brunette walked into the parlour with another small brunette holding his hand. He was then followed by a scowling silver haired man, an over talkative blonde and two young girls who were giggling away.

The kids shouted in delight once they saw the group and ran up to them. After a quick greeting to their Uncles, the children began to talk animatedly about why they were here and other things kids talked about.

Athrun and Shinn stood up to give their greetings as well as ask their own questions. Athrun could have sworn he saw Yzak's scowl deepen but he shrugged it off. Some things never change and Yzak not so secret competitive nature towards him was very well known.

The adults too began talk about their jobs, wives, the latest antics their kids came up with and other stuff all dads chat about. They were brought out of their own conversation bubble when Lawrence (Ren) Yamato said. "Hey! You guys want to go play on the playground? There's a new twisty slide!"

"Wahh! Really?!" Alex exclaimed as he began to jump in anticipation. "Let's go!"

The 5 year olds all dashed out of the shop, their ice cream forgotten as they raced to the play ground. Their fathers immediately chased after them, thankful that no cars were allowed to pass by the road. Cars and kids just don't mix. The kids started to climb the ladder to the new slide that Ren just talked about.

The Coordinators shrugged and decided they should make themselves comfortable, seeing as this might take awhile so they sat themselves on a table in front of the playground. Dearka decided he wanted a hotdog and bought one for each of his friends because he was just that nice of a guy, sometimes.

As they sat their munching on their snacks, Dearka spoke up with a smirk. "You know, I never thought I would see the day when Athrun and Shinn would actually work together since Shinn was the one of the few people alive who actually managed to piss Athrun off. Man, those were some interesting times."

"What can I say? Shinn isn't so bad once you get pass his headstrong and obnoxious personality. Who know that thick skull of his was filled with some pretty good ideas?"

"Why thank you, Athrun that must be the closes thing I will ever get to a compliment."

The group shared a laugh before Kira asked Athrun his own question.

"Speaking of which, were did you get that ring? Don't tell me you still have fan girls hanging around you. Cagalli would kill them and then kill you, just so you know."

"Don't worry. It's nothing like that." Athrun gave them a smile before he looked at the ring fondly. The little red bead seemed to shine even brighter. "Let's just say, this is a gift from my new best friend."

They continued to talk about random topics and share new techniques and ideas but as Athrun's friends carried on with their discussion, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to look at his daughter who stood on the castle tower, her hair flying in the afternoon breeze with a huge smile on her face.

He was aware that time will come that they will disagree and she might always love him the way she claimed but as he watched her laughing her heart out, nothing in the world seemed to matter because he knew that whatever life would throw at him and his daughter, one thing would never change, she would always be his little girl. Now and forever and ever.

* * *

Please read:

And that wasn't very long I know but wasn't sure what else to add and I like it this way. :)

I also know that some of you have question who Nathan's Asuka mom is. I was going to feature her at my other story 'Nothing Like Ours' but I didn't like the way I wrote it so it is still incomplete BUT I will actually rewrite the entire story in the future and show you some more cute kids stuff because c'mon, who doesn't love adorable kids, they are so cute! And I'm sure you already guessed that Shinn did not marry Luna and for that I am sorry if I offended those who ship LunaXShinn. I just don't like the idea so much... but to each his own right?

You can also check out my other kids stories so that you can I dunno, bask in more cuteness? Please review!


End file.
